marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Thor Vol 1 142
| StoryTitle1 = The Scourge of the Super Skrull! | Synopsis1 = When Thor is blocking the path of a motorcyclist, the boastful biker challenges Thor to a race to see who is faster. He gets more than he bargained for when Thor hops on the back of the bike and uses his enhanced abilities to cause the bike to travel at super-speed and fly into the air, prompting the biker to concede. Having enjoyed this moment, Thor walks off into a dark alley where he resumes his mortal guise of Donald Blake. Meanwhile, in the baron world for which he was banished to by Odin, Loki decides to once more attempt revenge against his half-brother Thor. Needing a pawn to carry out his plans, Loki sends an astral form out into the universe to find the ideal foe to attack Thor, and finds it in the Super-Skrull, who is flying through space in his star-ship, who has been punished by being put on menial patrols in space following his defeat at the hands of the Fantastic Four. Loki implants the idea of fighting and defeating Thor as a means of beginning a Skrull invasion of Earth, prompting the Super-Skrull to leave his post and return to the world where he was defeated and seek out his new target: The mighty Thor. Arriving on Earth, the Super-Skrull begins his attack in full force, demanding that Thor show himself. Hearing of the chaos from his doctors office, Donald Blake changes into Thor and confronts the alien, beginning a battle between the two. As the battle rages on Earth, elsewhere in far-off Asgard, Odin calls Balder to his throne. He advises Balder that the deadly Enchanters have been discovered in Ringsfjord and orders the brave warrior to go and learn what their plans are. Before Balder can finish his counsel with Odin, Sif steps in and begs Odin to allow her to accompany Balder on this mission, a request which Odin grants in spite of Balder's reservations. Back on Earth, Thor continues his struggle against the Super-Skrull, who uses his mimicked FF powers against Thor, leaving the two equally matched in combat. When the Things strength, Mr. Fantastic's stretching, Invisible Girl's invisibility, and the Human Torch's flame powers all fail to defeat Thor, the Super-Skrull is significantly weakened enough for Thor to use his enchanted hammer to banish the Super-Skrull from Earth, sending the Skrull flying into space. Watching this all from his place of exile, Loki is furious to once more be bested by the Thunder God. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ( ) Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Locations: * * ** ** * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker2_1 = Vince Colletta | Colourist2_1 = N/A | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | StoryTitle2 = Tales of Asgard, Home of the Mighty Norse Gods: We, Who Are About to Die...! | Synopsis2 = Continued from last issue... In response to Thor and the Warrior Three's invasion of Xandu, Mogul has unleashed his elite army Satan's Forty Horsemen. The warriors arrive and Mogul also uses a cannon that sends raining fire that send a swath of destruction across the land and terror among the people of Xandu. As the warriors ride out to meet their foes, Mogul also has his servants mix up a potion that will cause the dreaded Spotted Plague, a disease so deadly it can kill an entire tribe of people. Satisfied that the potion will work, Mogul leaves his palace on his flying carpet to watch over the battle between Thor, the Warriors Three and his Forty Horsemen, plotting to use it against Thor and the others should his horsemen fail. Not far away, Thor and the Warriors Three have just finished fighting off the regular army of Mogul when they witness the coming of the Forty Horsemen and prepare themselves for battle. This story is continued next issue.... | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The cover art is homaged in: - Doom 2099 #24 (December 1994). | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Tales of Asgard